


Finding Solace

by AssTounded



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, In Character, One Shot, Romance, Strangers, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssTounded/pseuds/AssTounded
Summary: Just another snowy afternoon for Noelle until a mysterious messy hair dude enters her cafe.
Relationships: Noelle Silva & Yuno, Noelle Silva/Yuno, Yunoelle - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	Finding Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Yunoelle is one of my favourite ships and I noticed that there wasn’t much content of this ship. I decided to write this one shot as a Valentine's day special. Hope you enjoy this and feel free to leave a comment :))

Snow covered the tops of people's heads and the strong breeze in the afternoon opted them to stay home. The lines of shops were closed but Noelle still opened hers like she usually did.

The lesser the stores are open, the more customers for me.

She used the winter season to her advantage every year and it always seemed to do the trick. She put the coffee bean jar beside the counter and started working on calculating yesterday's' sales on the shop register.

The sales aren't dropping nor is it increasing. I'm not sure if this is a good or bad thing.

She grumpily rested her face on her palm as she stared at the streets from the glass windows. There were a several couples walking hand in hand, evident with huge smiles plastered on their face. 

This was the city of love after all. She sighed and laid her head on top of her arms.

TING-A-LING!

The bells of the front door jingled, indicating her customer of the day. She fixed her hair and stood up to greet the person.

"Hello sir. It's quite cold today, isn't it?"

His black messy hair was sticking out everywhere. It was like he didn't bother to take care of his bed hair. His hands were tugged in the pockets of his huge down jacket. He was extremely tall compared to her. She had to raise her head a bit higher to meet his eyes. His eyes had an unique colour of winter ambers and autumn leaves. It looked sharp and gave him this alluring vibe.

Weirdly he looks good with the bird nest-like hair. It surprisingly looks fluffy up close.

Her eye twitched in annoyance as he stared at her oddly, not answering her question.

She moved on, "What can I get for you?"

He looked at the menu board above and took some time on deciding what he wanted.

"A black coffee and raisin cookies."

"It'll be done soon. Please have a seat."

He quietly dragged his feet to the table right next to the glass window.

She began making the black coffee. Having some time to spare, she watched the guy quietly eye the streets. After a decent amount of time, his eyes found his fingers amusing.

Is he waiting for someone?

Looking at him made her heart turmoil with conflict. People would be spending time with their loved ones around this season and look at the both of them. Pretty much on their own and no place to call home. She despised the winter season as she had to see so many happy people around her.

Why can't I share the same happiness they do?

She had no family. Well, her family kicked her out of the house a few years ago but that's a story for another time. She wore her mittens and grab hold of the tray of freshly done raisin cookies.

She set up the plates and placed the cookies with care. She picked the nearest cup from the cabinet and cleaned it with the tissue for safer inspection.

The coffee was all done and she poured it into the cup with caution. She had no idea that he had been looking at her while she worked.

Her long shiny white hair tied in pigtails made her seem flirtatious and childish. She looks like an idol. He wondered if she was wearing contact lenses but dismissed the thought as it soon as it came. The colour was too pretty to be real but he didn't think there was any contact lens out there that had so much quality. Her eyes were in the beautiful colour of Amethyst with evident rose pink shining every now and then. It went well with her hair.

He looked away, in consideration to mind his own business.

She picked up both plates of the order and walked smoothly across the room to his table. The sudden smell of coffee and sugar hit his way, making him acknowledge her presence.

She placed both of the plates at the same time and felt his eyes on her.

"Enjoy your order."

Before she walked back, she felt him grab her wrist.

"Wait a second."

"Yes?" 

She smiled painfully, best to not make the irritation evident on her face.

I deal with perverts like him every now and then. I'm sure I can take down his skinny ass.

"Why are you working today?"

Is he a stalker? That's even worse.

She cleared her throat and pointed at her other wrist.

He immediately let go of her, eyes wide in embarrassment.

"Well to answer your question, I work everyday except on Thursdays."

"Why Thursday?"

Why is he curious about my life all of a sudden?

She had a hard time controlling her tongue from making rude remarks.

Calm down, Noelle. He doesn't have a thing on you.

"Because it's a weekday."

She saw him thought to himself and nod after a few seconds. 

What is he nodding his head for? 

"Your cookies will get cold. Please help yourself." 

She bowed as politely as possible and rushed back behind the counter.

What's his deal?

She pulled out her phone and checked for any messages. There was none. Mimosa and Kahono are probably with their boyfriends right now. They did cancel their plan to go shopping today at the very last minute.

She couldn't blame them though. It was her own fault of living a closed off solitary life.

TING-A-LING!

Finally another customer. She happily greeted the couple and asked for their orders.

Yuno checked his phone but there was no sign of any texts. He came to the conclusion that Asta wasn't going to show up anytime soon.

"Here's the check."

Noelle placed it on his table.

"It's sad."

He spoke quietly in mature tone. He was prompting a conversation with her.

She hesitated to stay there but decided to entertain him, "What is?"

"That we are all alone."

"What? Did you get ditched?"

"Apparently yes."

"Ouch. That must hurt."

He shook with his head, "It doesn't really. They have other people to hang out with and I'm not much of a fun person anyways."

She frowned. Why is he so depressingly relatable?

"How about you?"

She stared blankly, deciding if she should really give him an answer or not.

"You don't have to answer me."

It was like he saw right through her. It made her angsty, seeing him read her like an open book.

She grit her teeth, "I'm not fun to hang out with either."

His eyes widened momentarily before it slacked back to his original shape. She saw a tiny smile tug on his face. She felt like he was mocking her. Before she could retort, he spoke.

"Let's change that."

What? She blinked twice, thinking she heard wrong.

He chuckled at her reaction, "How about we hang out after you're done? What do you say?"

"Y-you should reconsider. I am not-"

"I don't have to. I'm sure that I want to take you out."

Her heart skipped a beat from his bold words and steady eyes. She could never be so upfront with her words and seeing him do so made something inside her swirl.

"T-take me out?!"

His whole look softened, seeing her all flustered.

"Yes. Like a date."

Maybe the winter season was going to be different this year. Maybe, just maybe she would have a person to share it with.

She coughed, "W-well, I don't have a reason to refuse."

He smiled, "I'll be waiting here for you."

This wasn't so bad after all. They were just two complete strangers seeking solace from each other. Neither wanting to be alone anymore in this cold chilly winter.

A cold, snowy afternoon brought two strangers together in the warmth of a small heavenly cafe.


End file.
